Wolf rain that comes after death (Lo que viene despues de la muerte)
by AndromedaByakko
Summary: Una vida pasada se renueva al pasar a un nuevo mundo y una historia resurge de viejos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

En la última batalla con Darcia, por abrir el paraíso dentro de aquélla montaña, Kiba lucia mal herido, tratando de proteger a la virgen de la flor en su último acto, Darcia había sido envenenado por la sangre de cheza.

Ya que éste no estaba protegido por la flor, Darcia se acerco a los bordes de un pequeño charco que rodeaba la parte de tierra donde cheza y kiba estaban, ingenuamente creía que esa era la entrada al paraíso, tocó apenas la orilla del agua y se lleno de un esplendor de luz que recorrió su cuerpo con enjundia, desapareciéndolo del mundo que acababa.

Kiba se acercó mal herido a cheza, arrastrando su resquebrajado cuerpo abrazó fuertemente a la flor quien también agonizaba por las heridas que Darcia le hizo, se aferró a ella y le dijo:

-Ahora, a quién protegeré, me he quedado solo-

-Tú y yo pudimos encontrarnos gracias a que la flor te protegió, gracias a que tú me cuidaste, la flor puede florecer de nuevo, por eso en el próximo mundo, cuando se abra el paraíso, seguro esta vez es el deseado.

La virgen se convirtió en miles de millones de semillas que se esparcieron por todos lados, en los brazos de kiba solo quedó su manta, mientras gritaba al cielo de desesperación y tristeza, vagando solo quedó tendido en el suelo, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y miles de flores empezaron a nacer alrededor de él, el hielo comenzó a derretirse rápidamente, hasta que de pronto, sintió una gota de agua fría en su nariz.

Aun no he muerto. Pensó, mientras débilmente se levantaba para seguir adelante, caminó y caminó hasta que de pronto llegó al pié de una pequeña roca hueca en donde pudo refugiarse de la lluvia.

Quedó dormido profundamente hasta que un agradable y fresco aroma lo despertó y al abrir sus ojos un hermoso esplendor iluminó sus ojos, un campo de flores blancas, aves volando libremente, sus heridas parecían ya estar secas. Salió de la cueva su cara reflejaba una admiración y felicidad radiante, miró hacia su alrededor para ver si veía a alguien conocido, pero fue en vano. Usando sus instintos fue en busca de agua, saltó al lago donde no muy lejos caía una cascada, y él se sentía tan bien una gran calma lo invadió, acompañada de soledad y recuerdos vagos de una vida pasada.

-Que calma…. Me pregunto, si estaré solo.

Sentado frente a su refugio mirando la luna aullaba, en todo el valle se escuchaba solamente su aullido que acompañaba a la luna en su esplendor.

-¿Habré muerto?, ¿estoy vivo?, ¿será este el verdadero paraíso?, y si lo es… ¿dónde estarán los demás lobos?

El frio comenzaba a sentirse, y algunas manadas de ciervos comenzaban a migrar. La nieve comenzaba a caer, era más difícil conseguir comida, los días pasaron hasta que la nieve cesó y la primavera comenzó de nuevo.

Un día de la primavera kiba salió de su guarida a buscar comida, cuando llego a la cascada le pareció escuchar un aullido muy lejano, le recordó a Tsume, entonces corrió hacia la dirección del aullido tratando de comunicarse de nuevo sin obtener respuesta, estuvo buscando a lo largo de dos días tratando de descubrir de donde provenía, pero al no obtener respuesta ni rastro, decidió pensar que fue su imaginación. De regreso a su guarida encontró una huella de lobo, y un olor familiar recorrió su nariz, era…

-Tsume?

Tratando de seguir el rastro fue en vano, el olor desaparecía rápidamente. Suspiró y entro a su guarida como si su mente le hubiese gastado una broma. Al día siguiente al salir, varios kilómetros cruzando un rio había un ciervo muerto. Corrió hacia él para poder comerlo, y se dio cuenta que el ciervo ya había sido alimento de alguien más vio las mordidas en su cuello y rápidamente percibió el olor familiar de la vez pasada, entonces comenzó a pensar que no era nada más su imaginación decidió caminar sin rumbo cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos en una roca la sombra canina de alguien…


	2. Chapter 2

-Después de ver aquella sombra decidí ir a investigar con esperanza de que fuese alguno de mis compañeros-

Pero se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba, con un…

-¿Zorro?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Le preguntó con un tono dominante y firme de voz. El zorro se puso en posición de saltar para huir de la presencia de aquel lobo

-¡Espera! –Grito kiba

Corrió rápidamente alejándose de aquel lobo blanco, kiba lo persiguió sin descanso, hasta que llegaron a un rincón sin salida para aquel zorro.

-Espera –Dijo esta vez con calma y con una voz suave para no ahuyentarlo.

El zorro se quedo mirándolo como si quisiese escucharlo.

-¿Existe algún otro lobo en este lugar?

El zorro solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin decirle ni una palabra.

-¡Responde! –Dijo exaltado

Se quedó mirando al lobo fijamente a los ojos y lo único que dijo fue:

-Nunca has estado solo –Respondió el zorro mientras se daba la media vuelta y se perdía de vista.

-¡Por favor ayúdame! –Grito kiba desesperado.

Y el zorro entre susurros y sin dejarse ver le dijo:

-Mira a tu alrededor pero deja que te guie tu corazón, el olor de aquella flor que no se desvanezca de ti.

Kiba desesperado busco y busco el rastro de aquel familiar olor pero fue en vano, llego a un ojo de agua clara que quedaba en un lugar donde el no conocía, era hermoso. Tomó un poco de agua pensando en lo que le dijo el zorro, vagó al cabo de un rato por un sendero que él no conocía y decidió ir a explorar.  
De pronto escucho unos ruidos extraños que provenían de algún lado y antes de que se diera vuelta una sombra se acercaba a él rápidamente volteó en posición de ataque y antes de que atacara alcanzó a ver que era un lobo.

Cayó sobre kiba con garras afuera y colmillos fieros, en posición dominante. Al darse cuenta que era como ella se alejo rápidamente bajando sus orejas en señal de arrepentimiento.  
Kiba sorprendido apenas se levantó y ella se había ido. Sin necesidad de decir nada la persiguió hasta que pudo alcanzarla en una pequeña roca que se asomaba hacia un pequeño acantilado, daba una preciosa vista hacia la luna llena. Ella volteó y al verlo le gruño…

-¡Aléjate! –le dijo agresivamente con la cola entre las patas

-No te haré daño –Le dijo kiba con una voz suave

Ella alzó un poco la mirada y relajándose le dijo en voz baja:

-lo siento –Suspiró  
-solo que es la primera vez hace mucho tiempo que no veía a otro lobo

Kiba la miró y le dio una paz al saber que no era el único que estaba solo.

-¿llevas aquí desde hace mucho tiempo? –le dijo kiba

-pues no recuerdo exactamente desde hace cuanto, solo recuerdo que cuando llegue aquí, me sentí muy feliz…

Kiba la interrumpió.

-¿hay otros lobos? – preguntó intrigado

Ella se sorprendió, ya que nunca se imagino que estuviese solo.

-De hecho, eres el primer lobo que veo antes solo era… -negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-nada dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto ella

-mi nombre es Kiba –dijo sonriendo

-yo soy Suka – le sonríe amablemente

Un pequeño silencio entre los se propagó.

-¿entonces tú eras el que aullaba hace unos días?- le preguntó

-¿no eras tú entonces? – respondió kiba

-entonces, si no eras tú, y no era yo… Tal vez no somos los únicos que creemos estar solos- le dijo con mucha alegría


End file.
